Dubbing House
Felipe Carrillo Puerto No. 83, Col. Villa Coyoacán Delegación Coyoacán Mexico D.F. 04000 |servicios = Doblaje al español Edición Mezcla Subtitulaje Post-producción Grabación de spots publicitarios |sindicatos = ANDA SITATYR Independientes CTC |relacionados = Mystic Sound LaboPrime Dubbing Producers |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://www.dubbinghouse.com.mx/index.html |facebook = Dubbing-House-135182007334 |twitter = dubbinghouse |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXLDpMFNxceE2vd-ZJkzB1Q }} DNPoster.png|Death Note, doblada en Dubbing House, uno de sus trabajos más conocidos. Los_Siete_Pecados_Capitales_S2_-_poster.png|The Seven Deadly Sins, doblada en Dubbbing House, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. SMCrystal.jpg|Sailor Moon Crystal, doblada en Dubbing House, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. PRnewLogo2019.png|Todas las series de la franquicia Power Rangers desde Power Rangers: Samurai, doblada en Dubbing House, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Programa imagen show.jpg|El Chavo (5.ª-7.ª temporada), grabado en Dubbing House, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. PosterChapulinAnimado.jpg|El Chapulín Colorado, grabado en Dubbing House, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. 2018tsubasa.jpg|Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa, doblada en Dubbing House 13508l.jpg|Chibi Maruko-chan, doblada en Dubbing House Pokemon Diamond and Pearl poster.png|Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, temporada 12 doblada en Dubbing House en colaboración con Argentina. DigimonFusion.jpg|Digimon Fusion, doblada en Dubbing House. Dragon-Tales 01 (1).jpg|Dragon Tales (3ª temporada), doblada en Dubbing House Charlie'sangels.jpg|Los ángeles de Charlie (redoblaje), doblada en Dubbing House Pacman-y-las-aventuras-fantasmales.jpg|Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales, doblada en Dubbing House Group04 large.jpg|Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward, doblada en Dubbing House TMNT back to the sewers by DrawingMelee.png|Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla, doblada en Dubbing House 99367.png|Monster Jam, doblada en Dubbing House R&SAPC.jpg|Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos", doblada en Dubbing House Project-mc-poster.jpg|Project MC² (1ª temporada), doblada en Dubbing House 2016081010152710.jpg|Watch Car: Batalla de poder, doblada en Dubbing House FlashGordon.jpg|Flash Gordon, doblada en Dubbing House Caillou.jpg|Caillou, doblada y acreditada en Dubbing House Caillou's holiday movie dvd front.png|Caillou celebra la Navidad. también doblada y acreditada en Dubbing House Iron Man- Aventuras de Hierro.jpg|Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro, doblada en Dubbing House Zorro Generacion Z.jpg|Zorro Generación Z, doblada en Dubbing House Iron Chef America.jpg|Iron Chef América, doblada en Dubbing House ZAFARI-Poster-FINAL-051817.jpg|Zafari, doblada en Dubbing House Dubbing House'''Nombre del logotipo o '''The Dubbing House (anteriormente llamada AF The Dubbing House y AF & Associates) es una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español para cine y televisión, post-producción, traducción de diálogos y subtitulaje, perteneciente a los señores Jorge García Arregui (ex-ejecutivo de Audiomaster 3000) y Paola Felgueres. Fue fundada en el año 2004, en sociedad con Marina Huerta y Adrián Fogarty bajo el nombre de AF The Dubbing House. Sus estudios e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en la calle Felipe Carrillo Puerto #83, en la colonia Villa Coyoacán al sur de la Ciudad de México (en sus primeros años se ubicó en la calle Ave. 3 número 19, de la colonia "Educación"). Además de que tiene contrato con la ANDA, el SITATYR y el CTC. Con más de 10 años de experiencia en el medio, la empresa posee un equipo de trabajo que está conformado por ingenieros de audio y más de 750 voces diferentes, 25 directores y productores creativos, 50 traductores y adaptadores para doblaje y subtitulado, además de un grupo de adaptadores e intérpretes para el doblaje de canciones. En junio del 2010, hubo una separación de socios por lo que Adrián Fogarty y Marina Huerta dejaron de trabajar ahí, y quitaron los servicios de su estudio personal, el cual era utilizado por Jorge García Arregui y Paola Felgueres para realizar trabajos de doblaje y otras cosas, ya que no contaban con salas en aquella época, luego esto pasarían a llamarse Dubbing House. En la actualidad, la empresa cuenta con nuevas salas de grabación, donde se están realizando nuevos proyectos, además de los que ya hacía en su primera etapa. Y al término de sus trabajos dice: «Doblaje Hecho en México por AF & Associates: The Dubbing House», «Doblaje Hecho en México por AF The Dubbing House, Just Listen» (cuando se llamaba AF The Dubbing House") o «Doblaje Hecho en México por The Dubbing House, Just Listen» (actualmente). Ambas son locuciones en off grabadas y habladas respectivamente por un actor y una actriz sin identificar. Disputa con Dubbing House y ANDA Anteriormente; más o menos a mediados de 2017, la empresa se encontraba en una disputa legal debido a que no les había pagado prestaciones de ley a los actores de doblaje, la mayoría que forman parte de la Asociación Nacional de Actores suspendieron sus labores con dicha compañía y se encontraban en huelga. Sin embargo; a partir del año 2018, el estudio y la Asociación Nacional de Actores llegaron un arregló económico, lo que resulta el regreso de algunos actores como Elsa Covián, Alicia Barragán, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, etc. al estudio. El 15 de octubre de 2018, la empresa Caaliope junto con Grupo Macías , Dubbing House y Labo firmaron un convenio para formar el Consejo Mexicano de la Industria del Doblaje. Servicios *Doblaje *Subtitulado *Creación y/o reconstrucción de M&E (Banda internacional de sonido y efectos) *Autoría para DVD *Postproducción de audio *Distribución *Grabación de spots publicitarios Lista de trabajos thumb|right|150px 'Anime' 'Televix' *Shin-chan (2ª temp.-) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2ª-3ª temp.) *Dino Rey *Súper Once *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (12ª temp.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *B-Daman Crossfire *Yu-Gi-Oh! (4ª-5ª temp.) 'Netflix' *The Seven Deadly Sins *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *B: The Beginning 'The Japan Foundation' *Chibi Maruko-chan *Hungry Heart (redoblaje) *Robotics;Notes *Tico y sus amigos (redoblaje) 'Yowu Entertainment' *Bailando con vampiros *La espada sagrada *La magia de Zero *Strait Jacket 'Toei Animation' * Mazinger Z (pruebas de voz, redoblaje) * Sailor Moon Crystal 'Otros proyectos' *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa (Green Light Group/'Televix') *Death Note (Viz Media) *Digimon Fusion (Saban Brands) *Turning Mecard 'Películas de anime' Televix *Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial *Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai Otros: *El niño y la bestia *Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Detective Conan: Los girasoles del infierno *Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos *Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla *Godzilla: El devorador de planetas 'Películas' 20th Century Fox *Ceguera *La novicia rebelde (redoblaje) *Ladrona de libros *El heredero del diablo *Operación monumento *Hijo de Dios *Mujeres al ataque *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado *Bajo la misma estrella *El planeta de los simios: Confrontación *El viaje más largo *Hitman: Agente 47 *Volando alto *Mike y Dave, los busca novias *El nacimiento de una nación *¿Por qué él? *La cura siniestra *Viaje salvaje *La batalla de los sexos *Hasta pronto, Christopher Robin *Más allá de la montaña *Operación Red Sparrow *Yo soy Simón *Super Policías 2 *Viudas Universal *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá *Kick-Ass 2 *Inquebrantable *Cercana obsesión *Hacker: Amenaza en la red *Ex Machina *Wet Hot American Summer *Más notas perfectas *Esta chica es un desastre *Straight Outta Compton *Jem y los hologramas *Hermanas *Frente al mar *La habitación *Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota *El pájaro loco *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas Sony Pictures *De Roma con amor *Smashed *Asesino del futuro *La noche más oscura *La habitación de Franklin *6 balas *La verdad oscura *Metal y hueso *Escuadron de héroes *Mátalo por mí Focus Features *Las novias de mis amigos *Matar al mensajero *La chica danesa *El libro de Henry Netflix *XOXO: La fiesta interminable *A golpe de monedas *Death Note (2017) (trailer) *Alex Strangelove Otros clientes *Atrapados (PorchLight Entertainment) *Zolar y su patineta (Warner Bros.) *La esposa de Satanás *El padre de los inventos *Mentiras y decepción *El pequeño Hércules en 3-D *El aprendíz de Merlin *Chicos motorizados *Aterrizaje forzoso *Carolina Moon *Muerte en Galia *Baby on Board *El Big Bang *13 *Belle y Bell *HappyThankyouMorePlease *Power Rangers Samurai: El Choque de los Rangers Rojos *El experimento *Hijos de la guerra *Objetivo salvaje *La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin *Polvo azul *Bunraku (redoblaje) *Juego a muerte (doblaje mexicano) *El tesoro de Tillamook *Rubia y explosiva *Mis sobrinos en Egipto *Luna de miel mortal *Mozart en China *Supernova (2005) *The Invitation *Godzilla resurge *Sleight *Hombre al agua (Videocine / MGM / Lionsgate) 'Series de televisión' '20th Century Fox' *Cómo conocí a tu madre *Los indomables *Good Guys: Detectives por error *Mis ex amores *The Gates‎‎ *Puños y gloria *Familia moderna *Espartaco: Sangre y arena *Espartaco: La venganza *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados *Viaje insólito (serie de TV) *La unidad (serie de TV) *Cómo vivir con tus padres (por el resto de tu vida) *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow *The Strain *Empire *The Grinder *Grandfathered *Cristela *Los expedientes secretos X (2016) *Feud *Trust *Pose *Mayans MC 'ABC Studios' *Scandal *Secretos y mentiras *Mixology *Voces ocultas *Crimen americano *Código negro *Las amantes *Sangre, pasión y petroleo *La trampa *Sirena *The Crossing 'Amazon Prime Video' *Fleabag *La mano de Dios 'Netflix' *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temps. 2-3) *Between *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp *Project MC² *Love (temps. 1-2) *Chelsea Does *Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo *The OA *Día a día (temp. 1) *La Peor Bruja 'Saban Brands' *Power Rangers: Samurai *Power Rangers: Megaforce *Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel 'Sony Pictures Television' *Franklin & Bash (temporadas 2) *Men at Work (temporadas 1-2) *La doctora de la mafia 'Otros proyectos' *The Inside *Impacto *Satisfaction *40 dolares al día *Everyday Italian *Federación de Lucha de Pulgares *Steven Seagal: Policía en acción *Plaza Sésamo *Lalola *Split (temporadas 1-2) *Flash Gordon *La familia Munster (algunos caps.) *Iron Chef América *El Imperio del César *Oliver's Twist *Berlin, Berlin *Casanova *Demons *Roman Mysteries *Los ángeles de Charlie (Redoblaje) *Xtreme Chef *Magic City *Banzuke *La condesa y su cocina *Critical Moments *La reina blanca (3° versión) *Ninja Warrior *Hannibal (temp. 3) *Funnymals *Aquarius *El último reino *Aquarius *Monster Jam 'Series animadas' *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla *Zorro Generación Z *El show de Garfield *Iron Kid *Chaotic *Dogstar *La leyenda del dragón *Descontrol (serie animada mexicana) *Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Dragon Tales (3ª temp.) *Caillou *El principito *IMP *Pocoyo *Las aventuras de Scruff *Generación Fairytale * Los Asombrosos * El Chavo * El Chapulín Colorado (2015) * Marcus Level * Bordertown *Buddy Thunderstruck *Watch Car: Batalla de poder *Miniforce *Zafari *El pájaro loco (2018) 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Como una ola *Dance Dance Dance *Esmeralda *Los ricos también lloran (Brazil) *Carrusel 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *Equador 'Películas animadas' Ánima Estudios *AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *El agente 00-P2 *Don Gato y su Pandilla *Kung Fu Magoo *Don Gato: El Inicio de la Pandilla Focus Features *9 *ParaNorman *Los Boxtrolls *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai Universal Pictures * Minions * La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Sing: Ven y canta DreamWorks *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 20th Century Fox *Caminando con dinosaurios 3D *Rio 2 Otros proyectos *Zambezia (Sony) *Doctor Strange: Doctor Centella (Marvel/Lionsgate) *El secreto del medallón de jade *Papelucho y el marciano *3 cerditos y un bebé (The Weinstein Company) *Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy (Lionsgate / Mainframe Entertainment.inc) *Caillou celebra la Navidad (Cookie Jar Entertainment) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (TV de paga) (Paramount/'Warner Bros.') *Condorito: La película (Pajarraco Films/'Televix') *El Libro de la Selva: Rikki-Tikki-Taavi al Rescate (BKN International A.G.) *KONG: De Regreso a la Jungla (BKN International A.G.) *Los Tres Mosqueteros (BKN International A.G.) 'Series web' *Los guerreros valientes (Cartoon Hangover) 'Videos' *The Firm Traductores y Adaptadores *Alejandra García Vargas *Barbara Morelos-Zaragoza B. *Brenda Nava *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González Ocampo *Cecilia Lasserre *Eduardo Garza *Elena Ramírez (hasta 2017) *Eréndira Gómara *Francisco Rocha *Georgina Sánchez *Jesús Vallejo *José Luis Castro *Juan Carlos Cortés *Mónica Peralta Battenberg *Patricia Martínez *Ricardo García *Ricardo Méndez *Teresa Mendoza Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 2010) *Alan Fernando Velázquez *Alan Prieto *Alfonso Obregón (hasta 2017) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Alondra Hidalgo (hasta 2017) *Anette Ugalde *Ángeles Bravo (hasta 2017) *Angélica Villa *Antonio Gálvez *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Betzabe Jara *Bruno Coronel *Carla Castañeda (hasta 2017/2018) *Carlos del Campo *Cecilia Gómez *Circe Luna *Cristina Hernández (desde 2017) *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Elena Ramírez (hasta 2017) *Enrique Cervantes *Erika Rendón (desde 2018) *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Gama *Germán Fabregat *Gloria Obregón *Guillermo Rojas (hasta ¿?) *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Humberto Solórzano (hasta 2017) *Igor Cruz *José Antonio Macías *José Arenas *José Manuel Iturralde *José María Negri *Karla Falcón *Kaihiamal Martínez (desde 2018) *Laura Ayala (hasta 2017) *Laura Torres *Leonardo García (hasta 2014) *Liliana Barba *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) *Maggie Vera *María Fernanda Morales *Marina Huerta (hasta 2010) *Mario Castañeda (hasta 2017) *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Leal *Moisés Iván Mora *Moisés Palacios (hasta 2017) *Noé Velázquez *Olga Hnidey *Óscar Flores *Patricia Hannidez *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Queta Calderón *Rafael Rivera *Raúl Estrada *Rebeca Manríquez *Rebeca Patiño *René García (hasta 2017) *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo (hasta 2011) *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado *Rolando de Castro *Rolando de la Fuente *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Arvizu *Rubén Trujillo *Ruth Toscano *Toni Rodríguez (hasta 2017) *Verónica Rivas Personal *Carlos Gómez - Operador técnico de regrabación *Francisco Larios - Operador técnico de audio *Jorge Rubio - Operador técnico de audio *José Manuel Iturralde - Operador técnico de audio *Paulina G. Mondragón - Operador técnico de audio *Silverio Rojas - Operador técnico de video Plantel Actoral Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Clientes *MTV Networks *4Kids Entertainment *BKN International A.G. (Bohbot Kids Network) *Sesame Workshop *20th Century Fox *Saban Entertainment *Toei Company, Ltd. **Toei Animation *Viz Media *Marvel Entertainment *Discovery Communications *MGM *Food Network *Cookie Jar Entertainment *Mattel **Fisher-Price *Fremantle Media *Televisa *Protele *Yowu Entertainment Latinoamérica *Tycoon *HIT Entertainment *A&E *The Happiest Baby, Inc. *Animax Latinoamerica *Televix *MVS Comunicaciones *Spike TV *NBC Universal **Universal Pictures **Focus Features **Illumination Entertainment (desde 2015) **DreamWorks Animation (2014) *Sony Pictures *Grupo Imagen Multimedia *Marvista Entertainment *Netflix *ABC Studios *Deluxe Media *Lionsgate *Videocine Localización thumb|Antiguo estudio de AF The Dubbing House en Viena #237 Se encontraba ubicada antes de su separación de socios con Adrián Fogarty. thumb|Nuevo estudio de Dubbing House en Felipe Carrillo Puerto #83 2004-2008 *Avenida 3 #19, Col. Educación, Coyoacán, Mexico D.F. 04400 2008-2010 *Viena #237, Col. Del Carmen, Coyoacán, Mexico D.F. 04100 Desde 2010 *Felipe Carrillo Puerto #83, Col. Villa Coyoacán, Coyoacán, Mexico D.F. 04000 Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil de AF The Dubbing House en Doblajistaslatinos.com *Sitio oficial de Dubbing House *Canal en Youtube Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s